Dorothy and her Piano
by Concetta
Summary: Dorothy remembers a song and plays it and it stirs something in Rodger and when he goes on a mission . . find out!
1. Claire De Lune

Dorothy had just finished dusting the piano when somewhere inside her memory, she recalled a song. Dorothy couldn't tell from whence the memory came, but decided to play it on the piano anyway. The title came to her.  
"Claire De Lune . ."  
She began to play. It was a sweet, quiet, romantic tune, something she had never played before.   
Rodger Smith had been in the next room reading a book when he heard the tune. He had never heard Dorothy play a piece like that before. It was . . nice! Rodger silently strode into the parlor. It was around six o' clock and the sunset streamed through the windows, bathing Dorothy's pale figure in a pinkish-goldish light. Rodger looked at Dorothy. Her eyes were closed as if she were engrossed with the music.Which she was. Rodger had noticed that she had been becoming more human-like every day.   
Rodger crept up beside her. Feelings for Dorothy had been welling up in him for some time. But they were gradual enough that he couldn't place when they began. His love for Dorothy caused him much pain, though, because he knew that she, being an android, could never feel love. Even if she was picking up a few human characteristics he doubted that she would ever get as human as that, but . . he always held the tiniest spark of hope.   
The pain of this unrequited love had made him act more stand-offish to Dorothy than ever. But, now the music stirred him.  
"Dorothy . ."  
The android hit a sour note as she jumped. She turned her head.  
Had she been startled? Rodger wondered.  
"Rodger, I did not know you were here. I'm sorry, I won't play any more. I know how it aggravates you."  
"No, Dorothy, that's alright I-"  
Suddenly the phone rang. Rodger picked it up.  
"Hello? . . yes . .uh-huh . . yes . . yes . . alright, I'll be right over."  
"What is it?" Dorothy asked.  
"A man named Mr. Baker. Some guy stole a rather large dimond that was in Mr. Baker's possesion. Now the crooks asking for a ransom. Mr. Baker is asking me to come down and try to negotiate they guy into the cheapest price possible."  
"Would you like me to come along?" Dorothy asked, her face unreadable.  
Rodger forced down the wave of emotion that surged up, urging him to say yes. "No," he said, with some difficulty, "It's unecessary."  
"As you wish. What time do you expect to be back?"  
"Well, it shouldn't take too long, why?"  
Dorothy hesitated.  
" . . Because Norman is making a special dinner tonight, Cannaloni, and he was hoping you would be here to eat it."  
"Oh, well, tell him I should be. I wouldn't want to miss out on that."  
  
  
Now it was nine o' clock.   
"Where is he?" Dorothy wondered. 


	2. I Love You, Rodger

Dorothy stood out on the balcony, listening for his car. When she didn't hear it, she decided to go back inside. Her form began to tremble with anxiety. These new found emotions were back and she couldn't control them.  
Dorothy rushed to her piano to calm her synthetic nerves. She lifted up the top oft he piano seat and under it was sheets of music. Dorothy pulled out Beethoven, piano sonata no. 8. She hadn't played this one before, either. It sounded of romance and contentment.   
Suddenly she heard the door in the hall. Dorothy jumped up from the piano. Rodger walked in with his suit and hair dishelved. There was a cut above his right eyebrow and blood was running forth from it.  
"Rodger!" Dorothy cried.  
Rodger looked up in surprise. He never heard her voice take that tone before. Maybe she . . . Rodger shook the thought from his head, he was in external pain as it was he didn't need any internal pain to go with it. Suddenly Dorothy rushed out of the room, but returned in a few seconds with some bandages, a bowl of water, and soap.  
"Lie down on the couch," she instructed."  
"That's alright Dorothy I-"   
"Lie down!"  
Rodger was taken aback, and then he hesitantly laid down. Dorothy kneeled down close to his face. He felt his heart skip and his face flush slightly. Dorothy took a mental note of this and said nothing. She dressed the wound with utmost care.   
"What happened?"  
"One of the crook's cronnies jumped me from behind."  
"Oh."  
Then, Dorothy stood up and strode back to the piano, for she could feel the emotions coming back to her.   
Dorothy began to play the Beethoven piece again. Rodger sighed and closed his eyes. Then the phone rang. Rodger sat up from the couch and picked it up. Since it was cordless he had the freedom to walk about the room with it. He moved near Dorothy.   
"Yes, Dan, I'm fine, thanks for helping me back there. It was a lucky thing you showed up. Yeah, yeah, I know, I owe you one. . . what? Oh, sure . ." Suddenly Rodger was silent for a minute. Dorothy looked up at him.  
"He put me on hold."  
"Oh." Dorothy suddenly stood up. She was not one to refrain from speaking her mind and she found it illogical to keep doing so on a subject that was very close to her robotic heart. Dorothy faced the Negotiator, with emotion in her eyes.  
"I love you, Rodger." She said quietly.   
Rodger dropped the phone.  
"You- you what?"  
"I love you."  
Slowly Rodger inched closer to her. His eyes traced her face. Her eyebrows were lifted, her eyes wide, and he could have sworn he saw her lip tremble.  
Suddenly Dorothy's legs gave out and she fell into Rodger's ready arms. He held her so very close. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers.   
"I love you too, Dorothy." Rodger whispered. Then they went into a real kiss and held each other for a long time. From the phone that was still lying on the floor there came a "hello?" to which the two didn't bother to answer.   
  
THE END!   
  
Did you like it? I know it was kind of "fluffy" but I couldn't resist!   
*titter* 


End file.
